Families
by Morwen Tindomerel
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan take advantage of a lull at the beginning of the Clone Wars to pay a visit to their family on Tatooine. AU, sequel to my 'Attack of the Clones'. Unfinished.
1. Welcome Home

The two Jedi climbed out of the blue and white wedge shaped fighter onto the salt flat. Anakin shot a sidelong glance and a grin at his companion. "Nervous?"

"Yes, blast you." Obi-Wan answered, tucking his hands in his sleeves and scanning the homestead with a wary eye. "Why did I let you talk me into to this?"

Anakin's face suddenly turned serious. "My feelings say you need to know your family."

Obi-Wan sighed. "And I trust your feelings, so here we both are. Shall we get on with it? Some situations do not improve with keeping."

At that moment a young woman in dun colored tunic and skirt emerged from the entrance dome, a basket on her arm. She stopped to stare at the fighter and the Jedi, then came towards them.

Beru had been going out to feed the nunas, flightless burrowing birds kept for their eggs and meat, when the sight of the spaceship and two brown robed figures wiped her farm chores right out of her mind. One was obviously Anakin, but his companion was shorter than Master Qui-Gon and taller than Padme, who was it?

She started talking the minute she was within earshot. "Ani, we got your message that you and Padme were safe. Is it true the Republic is at war?"

"I'm afraid it is." he said. "But nothing much is happening at the moment, so Obi-Wan and I thought we'd take advantage of the lull to make a visit."

Obi-Wan! Beru looked at Anakin's companion and was metaphorically stopped in her tracks by a shockingly familiar blue gaze. He did have Cleig's eyes - and Owen's - just as Padme had said, but she couldn't see any other resemblance.

"This is Beru, your brother Owen's girlfriend." Ani was saying. And Obi-Wan gave her a half-smile and quick, deep bow.

'Why I believe he's shy!' she thought in surprise, and felt a sudden surge of sympathy for her new brother-in-law to be. It couldn't be easy to face the family he'd never known - even for a Jedi Master.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Obi-Wan." she told him. "I'm so glad you decided to visit, Padme and Anakin have told us all about you." actually she was a little uneasy, even apprehensive. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be an easy reunion - for any of them.

A few minutes later Shmi was embracing her son, laughing, in the homestead's sunken courtyard. "Three visits in two months, Ani, you'll spoil me!"

"Don't get used to it, Mom, only the Force knows when I'll get to visit again, what with the war and everything." Anakin warned, then turned to pull his companion forward. "This is Obi-Wan."

He bowed again. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Madam Lars, Anakin's told me so much about you."

Anakin laughed. "Constantly and endlessly!"

"Please call me Shmi," Shmi said warmly, and Beru knew she too had picked up on Obi-Wan's tension. "Cleig and Owen are out in the fields, making the rounds of the vaporator units but they'll be back for lunch." she said. "Please come and sit down. Would you like something cold to drink?"

"Yes, please." said Anakin.

"No thank you." said Obi-Wan. They looked at each other.

"Yes." said Anakin with some emphasis.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes. Thank you, Shmi."

"Where is Padme now, Anakin?" Beru asked once they were settled in a rather spartan living room with glasses of some chilled blue liquid in their hands.

"Back on Naboo, putting the planet on a war footing." Anakin replied.

"I hope she'll be all right." Beru worried.

"She should be, she's got a whole army to take care of her." he said reassuringly.

"It's all so dreadful." Shmi said unhappily. "Is Tatooine likely to be invaded?"

"I'm afraid its real possibility, Shmi." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin gave him an incredulous look. "You gotta be kidding, who'd invade this dustball?"

"Tatooine's location makes it strategically valuable." Obi-Wan pointed out chidingly. "It would be the perfect base for attacks on Rodia and Zolan, or Triffis and Naboo. We might want to use it ourselves as a launch point for invasions of Gall, Excarga and Moonus Mandel."

Anakin looked dismayed. "I hadn't thought of that."

Obviously. Obi-Wan turned back to Shmi. "Any military action will concentrate on the port cities. Remote homesteads like yours should be relatively safe but you might want to set up some kind of shelter just in case ground fighting should surge this way."

The women looked at him in fear and Anakin gave him a ferocious glare before telling his mother: "Take it easy, Mom, probably nothing like that will happen."

Shmi took a deep breath. "No, Anakin, Obi-Wan is right. It could happen and we should prepare ourselves."

Obi-Wan's respect for Ani's mother - his stepmother? - rose. Unlike her son she was clearly not given to wishful thinking.

Obi-Wan heard voices in the courtyard and stood up, so did Anakin. A moment later two burly men with round, rugged faces, one middle aged one young, entered.

"Anakin! I thought it must be your ship -" the older man began, then he saw Obi-Wan and stopped, staring.

"Cleig, this is Obi-Wan." Anakin said, a touch of anxiety in his voice.

'A little late for second thoughts, Ani.' Obi-Wan thought wryly as he made his usual deep bow.

Cleig walked towards him until they were almost nose to nose, his face grimly unreadable. Obi-Wan sensed shock and turmoil. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' Padme had been right. It gave Obi-Wan an odd frisson to see his own eyes staring at him out of a strange face. 'This is my father.' he told himself, and tried to feel something other than mild curiousity tinged by apprehension.

"You favor your mother." Cleig said, almost harshly.

'And how does one answer that?' Obi-Wan wondered wryly. His diplomatic training hadn't covered this situation! "That's very interesting." he said at last, and saw Anakin cover his eyes with his hand.

"This is your brother Owen." Cleig gestured abruptly towards the younger edition of himself standing in the doorway.

Obi-Wan made another bow. "I understand congratulations are in order. You are a fortunate man."

That got a grin out of this new brother of his. "I think so." he said, looking at Beru.

"Oh, I agree." Obi-Wan said, and smiled back.

Cleig blinked. Owen's smile broadened, delighted by the compliment to his intended. Beru blushed prettily.

"You two must be hungry," Shmi said quickly, before the new, relaxed mood had a chance to shift. "Let's go eat."

Seated at the head of the table in a narrow dining room open to the courtyard. Cleig turned to Anakin to ask "Where's Padme, son?"

"Home on Naboo by now." he answered. "By the way, Mom, I gave Threepio to her."

Owen snorted. "Poor Padme. What'd she do to deserve that?"

Anakin bridled. "Threepio's a good droid."

"Ani, he never shuts up!"

Obi-Wan smirked. "I see I'm not the only one to find Anakin's droid - trying."

"Threepio was a willing worker and very useful to me." Shmi said, trying to make peace.

"Mom, he never shut up!" said Owen, pained.

"All too true." said Obi-Wan and glanced sidelong at Anakin, beside him. "Was it two days or three before Master Windu asked you to get him out of the Temple?"

Anakin glared. "He just pointed out that a Jedi doesn't have much use for a Protocol droid." he turned to Shmi. "So I gave him to Padme. And she said she'd fix him up with some shiny new plates fit for a Queen's droid."

"I'm sure Threepio will like that very much." his mother answered with a quelling look at her stepson.

Beru turned the subject. "Dad," she said to Cleig, "Obi-Wan says Tatooine might be invaded."

"You're kidding!" said Owen but Cleig frowned at his long lost son.

"You think so?"

"Unfortunately yes. Tatooine would make a fine staging base for both the Separatists and ourselves. I'm afraid it's very unlikely it will be overlooked."

Owen gave his brother an angry look. "You've got a whole galaxy to fight in, why'd you have to bring your war here?"

Obi-Wan spread his hands. "Believe me, Owen, I don't want to. I would much rather not fight here - or anywhere else for that matter. Unfortunately the Separatists are unlikely to allow us that luxury."

"Obi-Wan's right." Anakin said gloomily. "Tatooine is within striking distance of at least three Separatists worlds and four loyal ones - including Naboo."

Cleig's frown deepened. "What about the Hutts?"

"They're an economic rather than military power," Obi-Wan answered, "I doubt they could put up any real resistance to either the Separatists or the Republic."

"Most likely they'd make a deal." said Anakin.

"I agree." Obi-Wan said promptly, then gave his fellow knight a considering look. "It might be wise to make sure it's the Republic they decide to deal with."

"Mmmm." Anakin nodded, looking grim.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. First he takes on Tuskens, now the Hutts!"

"Getting involved with the Hutts is never wise." Cleig warned.

"Oh I agree!" Obi-Wan said fervently. "But leaving them free to join our enemies might be even worse."

Lunch finished the men prepared to go back to the fields and the woman clearly had their own work to do. Obi-Wan wondered what he and Anakin were going to do with themselves. Fortunately Anakin had an answer.

"Need anything fixed?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course." said Cleig wryly.

"Right. come on, Obi-Wan, I'll show you the workshop."

The workshop doubled as the family garage, with a four-seated speeder parked in a side space and a retractable metal roof overhead.

Anakin shut the door behind them then advanced on Obi-Wan, studying the tools on the work bench. "'That's interesting?'" Anakin quoted disbelievingly. "That's all you could say - 'that's Interesting!"

"What should I have said?" Obi-Wan asked coolly, putting a welding stylus back in its holder.

"I don't know!" Anakin ran his hands distractedly through his brush of hair. "Yes I do. You should have asked what your mother was like!"

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrows. "Did she have a beard too, for example?"

Anakin breathed out a gusty sigh and ran through the calmness regimen once, then twice for good measure. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"So I've been told - usually by you. And may I say that's a case of the rocket tube calling the reactor hot if ever I heard one!"

Anakin laughed. "Okay, so we're both impossible. But ease up a little will you, let some of that famous Kenobi charm show."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I don't have any charm!"

"Oh yes you do, so switch it on will you? But don't aim it at Beru, I don't think Owen would appreciate it."

"Now don't start that again!" Obi-Wan snapped - charm nowhere in evidence. "I get quite enough of this 'ladies man' nonsense from Jacen - !" He broke off abruptly.

For a moment neither man spoke, each wrestling with his own emotions. Obi-Wan's apprentice, Jacen Darklighter, had also been Anakin's best friend - and he had died on Geonosis at the hands of the Sith Witch taking a blow meant for Anakin. 1

Obi-Wan's face went blank, then mask-like. He let out a careful breath and turned away to switch on worktop diagnostic screen.

Anakin activated the demagnetizer and started waving micro tools through the field. "I don't know about you," he said quietly, "but not talking about it isn't helping me a bit."

Obi-Wan turned back to him. "Anakin, there's nothing to say. Dwelling on our grief is not going to help us move on. We must let it - and Jacen - go."

"I know, I know. I've heard it all from Master, and from Master Yoda too." Anakin mumbled, looking concentratedly at the demagnetizer. "I hate it! I hate losing people."

"I'm not fond of it myself." Obi-Wan answered.

NOTE: See my AU 'Attack of the Clones' for details. (adv.)


	2. A Cozy Family Dinner

Shmi and Beru were just starting dinner when Anakin walked in carrying the food processor and followed by Obi-Wan. "We thought you might need this." Ani grinned.

"You thought right." Beru told him fervently. "It goes over here."

Anakin put the appliance down on the counter and began reattaching the power leads. Obi-Wan noticed the pile of desert plums, picked up a knife and began to slice and pit them.

"Don't do that, Obi-Wan," Shmi scolded, "you're a guest!"

He gave Shmi another of those dazzling smiles, quite unlike the shy, guarded one he'd flashed at Beru when they were introduced. "Please. I hate being idle."

"I wouldn't expect a Jedi Master to know about cooking." Beru observed curiously as he put the halved and pitted plums in the stewpot.

"Oh I'm quite the expert." Obi-Wan said lightly. "Jedi Acolytes cook and serve the meals and do most of the other housework in the Temple. Anakin missed that stage of training of course."

"Not that I got out of chores entirely." Ani said, snitching half a plum. "Padawans are expected to look after their Masters; keep the cell tidy, do the laundry, that sort of thing."

"Anakin was quite famous for his laundry skills." Obi-Wan said, catching the younger Jedi's wrist as he went for another plum.

Anakin flushed. "You're not going to bring that up again! It was an accident." he turned Beru and Shmi. "Once, just once, I put in the wrong kind of soap."

"One with a strong acid base meant for cleaning armor-weave." said Obi-Wan. "You can imagine how much was left of that load of laundry once it finished cycling!"

"The jar was in the wrong place!" Anakin complained as the women laughed.

"You should have read the label." Obi-Wan retorted.

"Oh yeah? What about the time you -"

Obi-Wan raised a finger. "Think, Anakin, do you really want to pursue this conversation?"

For a minute Beru was sure he'd say yes - then he seemed to have second thoughts. "Maybe not." he admitted grudgingly.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I have far more embarrassing stories to tell about Anakin than he has about me." Obi-Wan answered with a little smirk.

"Tell us about life in the Temple, Obi-Wan." Beru said putting the last of the serving dishes on the dining room table and slipping into her place next to Owen. "You say the young Jedi do all the housekeeping chores, don't you have any droids?"

"Oh yes, thousands. But we prefer to keep them out of the living areas." Obi-Wan glanced sidelong at Anakin. "At least most of us do."

"Come on, Obi-Wan, you like Artoo."

"Usually." he conceded. "But even you must admit he gets a little out of hand at times."

"Just a little." Anakin said defensively.

"But what do grown-up Jedi do all day?" Beru asked, determined to keep the subject going. "Surely you don't spend all your time meditating and sword fighting?"

"Well I'm afraid we do do a great deal of both." Obi-Wan confessed. "But we are assigned to other duties when we're at the Temple; archiving data, repairing and upgrading equipment, monitoring the Holo-net and our own communications network, and of course teaching the younglings."

"Younglings?" Owen echoed, a little puzzled.

"The Temple children." Anakin explained. "I missed the initiate and acolyte stages of training myself but of course Obi-Wan didn't." he looked at his friend.

Obi-Wan raised a eyebrow fractionally in question. Beru saw Anakin answer with a microscopic nod. "informal training begins at about one year -" he started.

"One year!" Beru gasped.

He smiled at her. "Oh nothing very taxing I promise you, little games to teach the initiates how to call on the Force and channel it. A child of the Temple grows up knowing he or she can do anything - with the aid of the Force."

"You're saying the Jedi take babies so they won't grow up thinking like ordinary people?" Cliegg asked harshly.

"You could put it that way." Obi-Wan answered equably. "Even at nine Anakin had a great deal of unlearning to do before he could make any real progress."

Shmi shot her husband a warning look down the length of the table. "Cliegg, why don't you and Owen take Obi-Wan on your rounds tomorrow? I'm sure he'd like to see something of the farm."

"Oh yes, that would be very -" Obi-Wan began, then caught himself. "That is I would like that very much, thank you."

Owen and Cliegg both looked unconvinced.

It was a very long evening. Anakin dominated the conversation with a desperately detailed description of his repair work, egged on by Shmi and Beru's equally desperate questions and comments. Obi-Wan presented a courteous, impenetrable mask to his father's glower and Owen shot troubled looks from one to the other.

When Anakin finally ran out of things to say Obi-Wan stepped in smoothly: "It's been rather a long day for us, I think we'll say good night now."

Beru stifled a sigh of relief, Anakin didn't quite manage to hide his.

"Of course." said Shmi lifting her face for her son's kiss. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Anakin, Obi-Wan."

"Oh no. We've shared quarters a good many times, in a good many places. Good night Shmi, Beru, Owen -" he looked at Cliegg, hesitated a moment than said politely. "Would you prefer Cliegg or Father, sir?"

The older man's face twisted in a way Beru couldn't quite interpret. "Call me Cliegg."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "Good night, Cliegg."

"Oh Force!" Anakin groaned.

Obi-Wan turned from his inspection of the small room with its two bunks. "What have I done wrong now?"

Anakin waved his arms. "Everything! Did you have to be so polite?"

Obi-Wan arched his brows. "It would have been better if I was rude?"

"No, of course not. I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting down on the edge of a bunk and looking quizzically up at his young friend.

"Don't be so formal." Anakin pleaded. "Try not to be the perfect Jedi for once, okay?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh Anakin! Very well I'll be a little less 'perfect' tomorrow."

"Thank you!"

After the light was out Obi-Wan smiled wryly into the darkness. "'Perfect Jedi' indeed! He was very far from that, perhaps farther now than he had ever been. His inability to master his grief for Jacen or his ridiculous longing for Sabe was beginning to alarm him. 'I am going to pieces,' he thought grimly, 'and this is not a good time for it.' He'd lost his beloved Apprentice, he'd fallen in love with a woman he could never have and now here he was trying to establish a relationship with his birth family. 'I shouldn't have come, the last thing I need right now is more emotional complications!'

But that was part of the problem wasn't it? He didn't have any feelings for these people, how could he? he didn't know them! Shmi was a delightfully warm and perceptive woman - no wonder Anakin had missed her so - and Beru was quite charming. But his father and brother...

Cliegg was in pain, Obi-Wan could sense that clearly enough. But whether it was the unexpected reminder of his first wife that was hurting him or being faced with an adult son he didn't know or understand Obi-Wan couldn't guess. Owen was picking up their father's pain as well and feeling both protective and resentful towards the man who'd caused it - and who could blame him?

Obi-Wan sighed. 'Anakin felt I should know my family - and I trust his instincts. But I honestly can't see any good coming out of this for any of us.' Well there was no use regretting. He was committed now and could do nothing but forge ahead - and hope for the best.

"Don't say it!" Cliegg Lars said harshly as the bedroom door closed behind him and his wife.

But of course she did. "Why are you being so rude and unfriendly to your son, Cliegg?"

He sat down heavily on their bed, not even trying to hide the pain twisting his face. "He's got his mother's face but he's nothing like her - so cold, so correct with none of Akia's warmth!"

"Oh, Cliegg!" Shmi sat down beside him and put her arms around her husband. "My darling don't you see? Courtesy is Obi-Wan's defense, he uses it as a shield..." her voice trailed away as she considered her elder stepson. "I wonder what he is defending himself from?"

"Me." Cliegg grimaced.

"No, not just you." she said frowning the little, pensive frown he loved. "Anakin is troubled too, I've felt it, and about something more personal than this war. He and Obi-Wan are very close, it could be the same trouble. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Shmi looked at her husband. "And you must try to talk to Obi-Wan. Talk, Cliegg, not challenge."

"Yes, Shmi." he said resignedly.

She was right of course, she always was about these things. But Cliegg dreaded facing this stranger with his eyes and Akia's face, and a part of that dread was guilt. Why shouldn't Obi-Wan be cold and remote? Why should he feel anything for the father who'd given him away?

It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Cliegg and Akia hadn't know then that they'd find a way off Ator to a planet that, for all its harshness, gave them both freedom and a future. And Akia had been so sure; 'This is what he was born for, Cliegg. We must let him go.' So they had. And now their baby had come back a grown man, a Jedi Master, impenetrable and incomprehensible and Cliegg didn't know how to treat him or how to feel about him.

"I wish he didn't look so much like Akia." he mumbled. And Shmi answered with a kiss.


	3. The Family Farm

"Don't focus on your anxieties, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, gently chiding, "Keep your focus here and now. Be mindful of the Living Force my young Padawan!"

Obi-Wan smiled. Of course his Master was right, he always was, let the past and future go and concentrate on the moment. That was the answer - if he could manage to do it!

"Obi-Wan?" he opened his eyes, still smiling faintly, to look questioningly up at Anakin standing over him as he sat cross-legged on his bunk. "If you're quite finished meditating it's time for breakfast."

"Wouldn't it still be time for breakfast if I wasn't finished meditating?" he inquired, pulling on his boots.

Anakin looked his surprise. " Was that a joke? You're sure in a good mood all of a sudden."

Obi-Wan stopped halfway to the door to cock his head and consider his state of being. "So I am. Let's hope it lasts."

Cliegg and Owen were already sitting at the table, and by their lugubrious faces feeling none to bright and sunny this fine morning. Anakin continued on through the dining room towards the women's voices and clatter of pans coming from the kitchen. Obi-Wan took his now usual seat at his father's right, opposite his brother, and poured himself a cup of chilled ardees.

He took a sip, studied Cliegg and Owen over the rim of the cup and said; "Is it really such an imposition as all that?"

The two men looked at him - then stared, captivated by the glint of laughter in the eyes looking back at them and the humor gleaming through that deceptively smooth Jedi mask. Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't know it, but he'd just 'turned on the charm' - as Anakin had advised - and the effect on his father and brother was immediate.

Cliegg found his voice. "Imposition?"

"Taking me around the farm." Obi-Wan clarified. "If so I'll be glad to stay in. I'm sure Shmi will be able to find me something to do - or I can cut Anakin to pieces in saber practice one more time -"

"You can try." Anakin retorted grinning as he led the women into the room, all three loaded with dishes and platters. "Have mercy, Cliegg, get him out of my hair and let me enjoy a quiet day with my Mom."

Cliegg cleared his throat. "It's no imposition, Obi-Wan, we'd be glad to have you along."

"Then that's settled." his Jedi son said, helping himself and Anakin to bowls of mashed ahimsa and sliced dewback egg. "When do we leave?"

Obi-Wan squinted against the fierce light of the double suns, studying the salt flats around the homestead as he and Owen waited for Cliegg to bring up the speeder. He turned to his brother. "What exactly do you grow here?"

"Haroun corn." Owen explained. "It's a special, desert adapted grain."

"I've heard of it I think." Obi-Wan replied. In fact he knew it very well. It had been designed by Jedi agronomists as a food source for ultra-dry planets - but he decided not to mention that.

"The seed lies latent until it gets enough water to germinate, then grows to harvest height in a few weeks" Owen continued. "We use vaporators to collect moisture from the atmosphere and when we've got enough flood the fields and start the growing cycle."

"That's very interesting." Obi-Wan said, and this time it wasn't just a polite comment. He was interested, but not in the cultivation of haroun corn. It was the genuine enthusiasm in his brother's voice that fascinated him. Making crops grow in this unforgiving climate was all the challenge Owen Lars would ever need, and it was no small challenge either. Obi-Wan sensed something of his own dedication in this brother of his, though differently directed. But less restlessness, more of a gift for peace.

A farm and a sweet girl like Beru would never have been enough for Obi-Wan. He recognized the fact and accepted it with just the faintest breath of regret. "So for most of the year your farm work consists of tending the vaporators?"

Owen nodded. "And the repulsers that keep galoomps, scurriers and the like from digging up the seed. This climate is murder on machinery, not to mention womp rats and woodoo and scavenging Jawas."

"Sounds like you keep busy." Obi-Wan observed with one of his warmer half-smiles.

"We surely do!" Owen agreed cheerfully.

"What's wrong, son?" Shmi asked gently.

Anakin stopped his panegyric to the new Jedi wedge fighters mid-word and gave his mother a reproachful look over the pile of driss pods they were husking. "I can't fool you for a minute can I, Mom?"

Shmi smiled. "No. So, Ani, what is it, what's troubling both you and Obi-Wan? Not just this war I think."

Anakin sighed. "You're right, it's not just the war. We lost somebody, somebody we both loved."

"Not - not Qui-Gon?" she faltered, suddenly fearful.

"No! Oh no. I'd be a basket case in the Temple Med Center if that happened! But this was almost as bad. My best friend, Jacen Darklighter, died on Geonosis saving my life. And he was Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"Oh." Shmi had seen Anakin and Qui-Gon together, she knew the kind of bond that existed between a Jedi Master and his Apprentice. "My poor boy. And poor Obi-Wan!"

"We're not handling it very well, either of us." Anakin admitted unhappily. "Yoda, and even Master Qui-Gon keep telling us to 'let go' but I don't want to forget Jacen -"

"Oh Ani, letting go doesn't mean forgetting! It means letting go."

Her son gave Shmi a wry look. "You know, Mom, sometimes you sound just like Yoda."

Why don't I feel that's a compliment?" she wondered.

"Because it isn't." Anakin answered with a quick grin, then said almost desperately: "So what does 'letting go' mean if it doesn't mean pretending Jacen never existed?"

"It means accepting that he is gone from your life and going on." she explained patiently. "Treasure your memories of your friend, son, miss him even grieve for him, but don't cling to him."

Anakin's face twisted. "I'm not sure I can do that."

"It was always hard for you to accept change." his mother agreed sadly. "Do you remember what I told you when you left? Don't look back, Ani, don't look back. Look forward, son."

"There isn't much to look forward to." Anakin said bleakly.

"There's Padme, isn't there?"

"How large is the farm?" Obi-Wan leaned forward to ask of his father and brother in the front seat as the speeder whizzed over the flats towards a distant ridge.

"The homestead's six thousand hectares." Owen answered. "But only two hundred are under cultivation."

"Water is the limiting factor I suppose." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Yes and no." that was Cliegg, speaking for the first time since they'd started out. "The amount of land you cultivate does depend on how many vaporators you can afford but also on how many men you've got to tend them. Owen and I can only cover so much territory in a day."

"And you've got to check daily." Owen agreed.

'So Anakin and I would have been a real asset if we hadn't gone off to become Jedi.' Obi-Wan thought wryly and wondered if he had imagined a note of reproach in his father's voice. "What about Shmi and Beru?"

Owen shook his head. "If they worked the fields there'd be nobody to tend the hydro-garden and livestock."

Cliegg cleared his throat. "That's why I bought Shmi in the first place. Owen and I couldn't get along on our own after your mother and sister died."

"And since Dad was dead set against remarrying a house slave seemed like the perfect solution." Owen said, then grinned. "You see how it worked out!"

Cliegg smiled reluctantly. "How was I supposed to know that quiet looking slave was the second most wonderful woman I'd ever meet?"

Obi-Wan felt he'd developed a bit of rapport with his brother, so of course he followed Cliegg when the farmers split up to inspect the vaporator units placed along the top of the ridge. The first two were okay but the third -

"Oh dear." said Obi-Wan.

"Anoobas!" his father grunted.

One of the air poles had been ripped away and the body of the vaporator was scored with deep claw marks slicing open the catch basin. The top spire had been torn off entirely and lay nearby, crushed and chewed.

"Some kind of large predator I take it?" Obi-Wan murmured, kneeling to examine the damage.

"Some kind." Cliegg agreed. "Well this unit's a loss."

"Not necessarily." Obi-Wan corrected. "Not if you've got a spare quadrant pole and air-vane." he glanced up at his father. "Or would it be cheaper to get a new unit?"

"It most certainly would not." Cliegg answered. "You really think this mess is salvageable?"

"The distilling apparatus seems untouched." Obi-Wan brushed a hand over the claw marks. "These cuts could be welded closed... yes I believe it can be saved - if you've got the parts."

"We don't but we can get them. The Jawas specialize in pieces of vaporators."

Obi-Wan rose, brushing sand off his knees. "I hope there aren't any others like this."

"Let's find out." said Cliegg.

"It looks like we're in luck." Obi-Wan observed a few minutes later. They'd found the fourth, fifth and sixth units undamaged and settled on a seat cut out of the rock under an overhang to wait for Owen.

Cliegg nodded. "But we're going to have to plant a repulser on this ridge, to keep it from happening again."

"Do you have a spare?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." his father answered shortly.

"Right, then one of those goes on the list. Unless Anakin can build you one from the bits and pieces in your garage."

A hint of a smile crossed Cliegg's face. "I wouldn't be surprised if he could."

"Nor would I. Anakin has a positively magical gift for machinery. You wouldn't believe what he's done with the Temple Arfour units. And as for Artoo Detoo -"

This time Cliegg laughed out loud. "That is one clever little droid."

"Oh I agree. And much quieter than Cee Threepio. Thank goodness!" Obi-Wan glanced sidelong at his father. Would it ruin the moment if he pushed a little, or help clear the air? Only one way to find out. "What was my mother like?"

Cliegg's face tightened, then he let out a long sight. His eyes went out of focus as if looking back, far back, as he answered. "It's hard to describe her. She was like quicksilver, bright and shimmery but slipping through your fingers the minute you tried to grasp her. She seemed so mild, so serene - like Shmi - but she had a wild streak you wouldn't believe. She was a risk taker, reckless even. She was the one who found a way off Ator for us. It was dangerous even to try - if we'd been caught it'd been the factories for both of us - but she talked me into it."

"So that's where I get it from." Obi-Wan murmured, oddly disturbed by a sudden feeling of kinship for a dead woman he'd never met.

Cliegg snorted. "Well you sure didn't get it from me!" he looked directly at his son. "You look so much like her."

"Except for the eyes." said Obi-Wan.

Cliegg nodded. "Yes, you got my eyes - like Owen. Hers were gray but when the light struck them just so they shone silver. Orual favored her mother there."

"Orual was my sister." Obi-Wan reminded himself.

His father's face crumpled with remembered grief. "She looked like Owen and me, except for the eyes. She wasn't satisfied on Tatooine like we were - even Akia loved it here. But Orual wanted something else, something different, only she didn't live long enough to find out what."

"I am so sorry." Obi-Wan said sincerely.

"It was the Red Fever." Cliegg continued painfully. "It's always flaring up here, usually in the cities, but that year it was bad even here in the back country. We all had it. Owen and I pulled through, Akia and Orual didn't."

'Red Fever' Obi-Wan knew was one of the vernacular names for Carnaka Syndrome a simple viral infection easily curable by an injection - if you had the right anti-virus. But who on lawless Tatooine would bother to buy or distribute it? And who in the Core Worlds would care enough to send it to such a remote system?

After a long moment he said quietly. "I wouldn't have been content here either I'm afraid."

Cliegg turned to give him a long, considering, surprising penetrating look. "No." he said at last. "You wouldn't have been."


	4. Confidences

"So, where exactly do we find these Jawas?" Obi-Wan asked at the lunch table after Cliegg had given an account of the ruined vaporator to his wife and future daughter-in-law.

"We don't. They come to us." his father answered. "We message we're in the market for vaporator and repulser parts and a Sand Crawler will stop by in a day or so with what they've got to offer."

"Sand Crawler?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Converted mining machine." Anakin explained. "Jawas are natives, about yeah high," he held a hand a meter or so above the floor, "metal scavengers and so-so mechanics."

"Not to mention thieves, who'll snatch anything that's not locked down." Owen said a little grimly.

"Still they've got their uses." Cliegg pointed out mildly. "Dealing with the Jawas is a lot more convenient then having to go into Anchorhead, or even all the way to Mos Eisley, every time we need parts or equipment."

"I see." said Obi-Wan. "Homestead to homestead salesmen, so to speak."

Cliegg laughed. "That's right."

"You and your son are getting along better today." Shmi said to her husband, clearly pleased.

Cliegg shrugged. "I told you he was like his mother." then to Obi-Wan "Akia was a real charmer when she wanted to be."

"That's our Obi-Wan alright." Anakin grinned. "He bats those big blue eyes and females all over the galaxy fall at his feet -"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said softly, almost menacingly.

His brother ignored him. "Humanoid or non-humanoid makes no difference. It's got to be the eyes, or maybe that Coruscanti accent -"

Beru, looking sympathetically at Obi-Wan as Anakin teased, saw him make a slight gesture with one hand. A water fruit on the serving platter sprang into the air hurling itself at Anakin, who lifted a finger stopping it in mid-air.

It hung there, quivering, as the two Jedi stared intently. Beru could almost see their wills pushing against each other. Owen and Cliegg looked like they couldn't believe their eyes, but Shmi didn't so much as blink.

"Boys." she said with mild, motherly, reproach.

Instantly the tension vanished and the fruit dropped to the table.

"Sorry, Mom."

"Sorry, Shmi, this son of your has a way of making me forget my manners."

"A Jedi does not use his powers frivolously." Anakin said piously.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted. "Shutting up a fresh Apprentice is not frivolous. A little more respect for your elders if you please, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, but with a glint in his eye.

Calmly Shmi reached for the water-fruit and took a bite. "That's better."

"You guys must have some real interesting food fights in that Temple of yours." Owen observed, recovering from his astonishment, and everybody laughed.

"So you're a Master, Obi-Wan." Beru said. "Do you have a student?"

His expression didn't change and his voice was perfectly calm and pleasant as he answered. "I did. Unfortunately he was killed on Geonosis." But Beru could feel him close up like prodded dew-trap plant.

Cliegg sensed it too and eyed his eldest thoughtfully.

"I'm so sorry." Beru stammered.

Obi-Wan smiled at her reassuringly, but the sparkle was gone. "Thank you." then he turned to his father. "About the Hutts, is there some kind of council or a leader we should approach?"

"Jabba." Anakin said firmly. "We should talk to Jabba - or has that changed?" he looked inquiringly at Cliegg who shook his head.

"And where do we find Jabba?"

Anakin shrugged. "Good question. He moves around; he's got palaces in Mos Espa, Mos Eisley, Pika Oasis and some place out in the North Dune Sea."

"Hmmm...that makes it difficult." Obi-Wan mused. "Perhaps we should call at the nearest of his residences and make an appointment."

"Please tell me you're not serious!" Owen all but moaned.

"He's always serious." Anakin told him.

"The Hutts are bad news." Owen said to Obi-Wan. "Stay away from them!"

"I would love to, Owen," his brother answered, "but we can't risk them throwing in with the Separatists."

Owen shook his head despairingly. "First Tuskens now this!"

"The Tuskens turned out all right." his betrothed reminded him.

"Yeah, but there's such a thing as pushing your luck!"

That evening Cliegg took Obi-Wan to see the graves of his mother and sister, two plain black markers not far from the house. The men's shadows stretched long and dark across the flat as the double suns set behind them and the evening breeze ruffled their hair and Obi-Wan's long robe.

"I know how much it hurts to lose some one dear to you." Cliegg said gently, and for the first time saw his Jedi son's control crack.

"More than I would have believed possible." he choked and buried his face in his hand.

Watching Obi-Wan struggle to regain his composure Cliegg longed to reach out to him - but didn't quite dare. This wasn't Owen - or even Anakin - this was a man formed and disciplined by pressures Cliegg couldn't even begin to imagine and holding a power he didn't understand. "It's all right to grieve, son." he said carefully.

Obi-Wan shook his head emphatically. "Not for a Jedi, not like this." he took a deep breath then lowered his hand to give Cliegg one of Akia's piercingly direct looks. "If losing a son hurts like this, the Jedi have much to answer for."

His father swallowed painfully. "All they did was make an offer, the choice was ours. We were still on Ator I was indentured to an agro company, your mother was a free worker but even so the only real chance of improving our lot was to indenture you too - and I'd have died first!" Cliegg took a deep breath. "It was hard to give you up, but we could give you nothing but a lifetime of drudgery. The Jedi could give you a future, your mother was sure it was the right thing to do."

"Was she?" Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at the larger of the two markers, then grimaced painfully. "I've failed her hopes then."

"What?" Cliegg asked blankly.

"I mean I'm a very poor excuse for a Jedi." Obi-Wan answered grimly.

Cliegg shook his head. "That's not what Anakin says."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Doesn't he? Anakin's rather hero-worshipped me ever since he was a small boy and I've worked very hard not to disillusion him. But I can't fool myself, or the Force. It's always been a struggle, a constant battle to live up to the codes." he took another deep breath. "I have to face facts. If I haven't mastered myself by now, I never will."

Cliegg felt sick. "You mean we were wrong -"

"Oh no!" Akia's sudden smiled flashed out over her son's face. "The mistake was mine. The Masters recommended I become a healer, but I insisted on taking a knight's training. I've missed my path, but the fault is entirely my own."

The Jawas had the necessary parts and Anakin, with his usual magical touch, took little more than a day to put together the new repulser unit. He and Obi-Wan went out to the ridge to install it and repair the damaged vaporator while Owen and Cliegg got on with patrolling the rest of the farm.

"Which is the nearest of Jabba's residences?" Obi-Wan asked, holding the base of the vaporator steady as Anakin installed the new air-vane.

The younger Jedi cracked a rueful grin. "You're set on seeing him aren't you?"

"It needs to be done, Anakin, and we are here. So which palace do we go to?"

"The one in Mos Eisley." he answered. "It's only fifty or so Klicks that-away."

"Do you think Cliegg will lend us transport?" Obi-Wan asked looking upward, squinting against the suns' glare.

"Probably. He's not going to like it though."

In fact Cliegg proved surprisingly co-operative. "When do you want to go?"

"Dad!" Owen protested.

"Obi-Wan's right, son," his father said firmly, "they have to win over the Hutts, unless we want Tatooine to end up on the wrong side of this war."

Anakin and Obi-Wan, knowing what they did about the origins of the war, exchanged looks but said nothing. Maybe the Republic wasn't the 'right' side. But the Separatists were definitely the wrong one!

Owen shook his head. "It's hard to believe anybody'd want to fight over Tatooine -" Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue but his brother raised a hand to forestall him. "I know, I know. I believe you, Obi-Wan, I'm just finding it hard to accept." he sighed. "I was planning to take Beru into the city sometime this week anyway, to get stuff for the wedding, you two can come with us - but I'm driving!"


	5. Mos Eisley

The double sun beat down white hot and a dry breeze sent little dust devils whirling down the broad avenue known as Paradise Road that cut through the most expensive shopping and residential sectors of Mos Eisley. The foot traffic was made up of well dressed slaves - major domos, housekeepers, valets and ladies maids - buying luxury goods for their masters. A ronto lumbered by, its harness tinkling with golden bells, the scent of rare essences and sound of feminine laughter coming from the curtained baldachin on its back. It was followed by a sleek closed speeder, wealthy passengers hidden behind tinted glass, and an eopie drawn hover-carriage. But most of the elite shoppers rode in gauze draped float litters escorted by cadres of liveried slaves and shadowed by hired bodyguards.

Owen and Beru's go-to-town best wasn't anywhere near fine enough to blend into this kind of background and the two Jedi in their simple robes of brown and cream stood out like a pair of stray beggars, their humble dress contradicted by the calm confidence of their bearing.

"That's it," said Owen, pointing to a gate between two massive gold plated domes. "the Desilijic Complex. The dome on the left leads to Jabba's emporium and the one on the right to his residence."

The open archway was flanked by four guards in the catch-as-catch-can armor of outer rim mercenaries but they weren't interfering with the traffic of litters and slaves moving in and out. "Looks simple enough." Obi-Wan decided. "We'll have our little chat with Jabba or make an appointment and meet you at the cantina afterwards."

"I hope!" said Owen grimly, then to Beru. "Come on, honey, let's get back to our part of town."

"Gladly!" she shivered a little then flashed a brief, brave grin at Obi-Wan. "This place is way out of our price range."

The dusty courtyard was clogged with abandoned litters, and with slaves and bodyguards diverting themselves at the awning shaded booths lining the walls as they waited for their mistresses. The doors to Jabba's entrance dome were carved from beryl crystal veined with gold and guarded by two more mercenaries; Rodians in bright scaled armor.

"We need to see Messire Desilijic on a matter to his advantage." Obi-Wan told them, bringing his Jedi powers into play. "You must let us pass." and of course they did.

"He prefers to be addressed as 'Jabba the Great' or 'Mighty Jabba'." Anakin murmured as they entered the vast, gloomy coolness of the entrance dome.

Obi-Wan flicked him a glance then turned to survey the great, rotunda. The heady fumes of spice incense wafted from dozens of big, bronze burners spaced around the circumference of the room. Large, richly carved reliefs lined the walls, the floor was covered with layers of thick, darkly patterned rugs and the ceiling dome glittered with golden stalactites, but except for the two of them the great chamber was entirely empty. "Do you see a bell anywhere?" Obi-Wan asked. Suddenly a huge section of the floor slid aside revealing a ramp sloping smoothly downward to dimly lit depths. "Oh good, we've been noticed."

They had indeed. A reptilian Trandoshan, elaborately and tastelessly dressed and wearing far to much jewelry came bustling up the ramp followed by still more guards. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded, clearly perturbed.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," the senior Jedi replied with his usual deep bow. "and this is my colleague Anakin Skywalker. We have come to request an interview with Messire Desilijic on a matter of mutual advantage."

For some reason this simple speech rendered the Trandsoshan speechless for several seconds. "No one seems the mighty Jabba save at his command!" he managed at last.

Obi-Wan bowed again. "I understand. My companion and I are more than happy to wait upon the Messire's convenience. We will be staying at the Dowager Queen Hostel, I trust Messire Desilijic will send for us soon." they turned to go.

"Wait!" the Trandoshan cried. "You can't just walk out of here." the guards behind him leveled their weapons, underlining his words.

"Of course we can." Obi-Wan said mildly, once again bringing Jedi powers as well as sweet reason into play. "We have told you where we'll be staying. Your master will have no trouble finding us whenever he wants us."

"My master knows where to find you." the Trandoshan agreed, relaxing little. "You can go."

The spacious front rooms of the Methane Fix Cantina catered to middle-class shoppers, respectable locals and the more presentable spacers. The cramped back rooms were decidedly less salubrious but they had a separate entrance and their habitues didn't impinge upon sensibilities the front room clientele. Anakin and Obi-Wan sat with the young Larses in a bead curtained corner booth over four glasses of ruby biel.

"So you're going to just wait around here until Jabba decides to pounce." Owen was saying in disbelief.

"That's the idea." his elder brother agreed tranquilly.

Owen shook his head in despair. "I'm sure Obi-Wan and Anakin know what they're doing." Beru said soothingly.

"That'll be a first." Anakin said cheerfully and she looked at him in dismay.

"A Jedi follows the will of the Force." Obi-Wan explained, with a chiding sidelong look at his young colleague. "Its purposes are not always clear - even to us - but we trust in It and It gets us through."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh that makes me feel so much better!"

But Beru looked thoughtful, as if Obi-Wan's words had found some echo in her own heart. "And the Force is telling you to talk to Jabba?"

The Master smiled gently. "My feelings - which come from the Force - are telling me to let Jabba make the next move."

"Uh, Obi-Wan," Anakin interrupted, "I think he just did."

Four mismatched, heavily armed mercenaries had just stalked into the room and stood in a group glaring around at the shrinking diners. "That was fast." Obi-Wan said calmly, polishing off the last of his drink. "Come, Anakin. The two Jedi stepped out of the booth. "Excuse me, are you looking for us?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

If Jabba's bully boys were startled by such co-operation it didn't show through their helmets. They clanked over to ring the opening to the booth. "You come with us." the tallest ordered, his voice electronically filtered. He jabbed his weapon at Owen and Beru at the table. "You too."

"You don't need them." Obi-Wan said, calling the Force into play with a discrete little gesture.

"I got my orders." the mercenary said flatly. "Come on you two, get moving."

"You don't want them - they have nothing to do with us!" Anakin said loudly and Forcefully.

"They were sitting with you, they come with you." the guard said, unaffected. Either he was too strong minded to be influenced - or he belonged to one of the resistant species. Either way the mind-trick obviously wasn't going to get them out of this.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly as Anakin bristled. 'Not here.' then turned apologetically to Owen and Beru, still frozen in their seats. "I am very sorry about this Madame and Messire."

Terrified as she was Beru realized Obi-Wan was pretending they were strangers and played along, tugging at Owen's sleeve as he glared aggressively at the guards. "Dear, I think we'd better do as the Master says."

"Okay." he said. "But I'm not going to forget this!"

The mercenaries were unimpressed.

"I really am very sorry about this." Obi-Wan said yet again, a distinct note of patience in his voice.

Owen glared truculently at his elder brother. They were in danger - Beru was in danger - how could Obi-Wan be so blasted calm? "Yeah, a lot of help that is."

"We should get out of here." Anakin said quietly from the bench on the other side of the dank little cell.

"We don't want to get out of here. We want to see Jabba." Obi-Wan answered, patience beginning to fray slightly.

"He shouldn't see Owen and Beru. They live here, it would be dangerous for them." Anakin answered. "We can stay, but we got to get them out of here."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, I see your point." shrugged and half smiled. "Oh well, these are clearly going to be hostile negotiations anyway - we might as well give Jabba due cause for displeasure." He got up and went to the massive door, passing his hands over the rusting metal until he located a spot in on lower right side and put both hands over it, bowing his head and closing his eyes in concentration.

"What are you -" Owen began, then broke off astonished as the door slid open.

"Stay behind me." Obi-Wan said crisply. "Anakin, you're rear guard."

"Got it."

Obi-Wan set a brisk pace down the long dungeon corridor. Beru held tight to Owen's hand as they trotted after him, Anakin several paced behind. A lighted door way showed before them with a smell of ardees and narcotic smoke wafting from it, and a rumble of voices.

"What about the guards?" Owen hissed at his brother.

A shadow of a smile passed over Obi-Wan's face. "They won't be a problem. Anakin." the younger Jedi lengthened his stride to pass Owen and Beru. "Stay behind us." the Master instructed. "And stay close."

Beru's heart pounded uncomfortably loudly as they paused in the lighted doorway. Over Obi-Wan's shoulder she could see a filthy, smoky room full of weapons and disreputable looking non-Humans.

"I am a Representative of the Galactic Republic," Obi-Wan announced. "These people are under my protection. Please stand aside."

For a split second the assorted mercenaries just gaped at him, then they grabbed for their weapons. In that same instant meter long bars of intense blue and green fire flared to life in the two Jedi's hands, dazzling Beru's eyes after the dim tunnel. The guards opened fire - but Anakin and Obi-Wan blocked the bolts with their lightsabers.

Beru saw a reptilian guard blasted into the air to slam against a wall and two more laid flat and motionless on the floor. Then Owen was urging her forward in the two Jedi's wake. She saw a Rodian's head swept from his shoulders and a big, hairy something she couldn't name sliced diagonally in half and tripped over a dismembered insect headed trunk on the floor. Then they were out of the guardroom in another long, dim lit hall.

"We need to get up to ground level." Anakin said, not even breathing hard. "Look for an elevator."

"Given our luck with elevators I would prefer stairs - or even a ladder." Obi-Wan said dryly.

Unbelievably Anakin laughed. "You're never going to forget that are you?"

"Fifteen hours trapped in a eight by six elevator car with two Anx and a Wookie is not the sort of thing one forgets!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Anakin said.

"You didn't have an Anx standing on your foot." Obi-Wan retorted.

Shaking Beru clung to Owen's arm, dazed and sickened by what she'd just seen, and horrified by the Jedi's seeming indifference.

"There, a ladder." Owen said, pointing.

"Right, Anakin you can go first this time - then Beru and then you Owen." Obi-Wan said briskly.

They climbed. After what seemed like a very long time the shaft above her brightened as Anakin stepped off. He stretched out a hand to help her and she took it but let go as soon as she had both feet on the floor.

Anakin didn't seem to notice, he was too busy scanning the broad hallway, lightsaber glowing in hand.

Owen and Obi-Wan climbed out, the latter igniting his own weapon. "Making for the main entrance would be a mistake I think." he said calmly. "I suggest we look for a back door - this way." He brushed past Beru, brown robe furling behind him. They followed - what else was there to do?

The broad hall narrowed into a twisty passage, branching and re-branching, until Beru had quite lost track of the turnings. "Smell that?" Anakin asked suddenly. "We must be getting close to the kitchens." the air was redolent with spice essences, over thicker, less savory smells. Beru coughed.

Suddenly tiny lights in the walls flashed red and a strange, hooting klaxon pounded their ears. Beru, nerves tried to the breaking point, buried her face in Owen's shoulder.

"They must have found the guards." Anakin said, quite calmly over the howl of the alarm.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We'd better split up. Owen, you and Beru make for the surface. Anakin and I will take care of any pursuit."

"Huh?" Owen goggled at his brother. "You can't mean to stay here?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "Of course. We want to see Jabba, remember?"

"He'll kill you!"

Beru couldn't see Obi-Wan's smile but she heard it, cool and dangerous, in his voice. "He may try."

"Owen, get Beru out of here." Anakin said urgently.

"How?" his stepbrother demanded, frustrated. "I don't know this place - what makes you think I can find a way out of it?"

Beru heard Obi-Wan huff an annoyed breath. "Just follow your instincts. Owen, have you ever gotten lost in your entire life?"

"Uh...no."

"Well you're not going to start now. Go!"

Owen took a deep breath, picked a passage and steered Beru up it, as behind them the two Jedi turned back to face Jabba's security - or what was left of it.


	6. In Jabba's Toils

"I just hope they come after us and not Owen and Beru." Anakin worried as the two Jedi strode back up the passage.

Obi-Wan glanced up at him with that dangerous grin of his. "Let's make sure they do." spinning aside he sank his lightsaber into the plaster coated compacted sand wall and carved them a door which fell into the chamber beyond, shattering into its component grains. Obi-Wan waved Anakin graciously forward. "After you, Padawan."

"Oh no, Master." he said, even more politely. "After you."

Obi-Wan smiled and stepped through the hole, boots crunching in the scattered sand, Anakin followed. It was a big cave like room, dimly lit, the air heavy with moisture and unpleasant organic smells. There were dark alcoves, a dais spread with thick, moldy carpets, and a scummy pool of water in the middle of the room swimming with unpleasant looking creatures.

"Yuck." said Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled again. "Probably the height of luxury and good taste - to a Hutt."

"Double Yuck." said Anakin. They passed through the huge double doors into a wide, carpeted corridor dyed red by emergency lights and echoing with klaxons. Anakin raised his voice a trifle. "So where're we heading?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "The main entrance of course, where else?"

Owen came to an abrupt halt and pointed upward. "In there." he said.

Beru stared apprehensively up at the roughly oval opening yawing darkly above them. "In there?" she repeated, hoping she'd heard wrong.

Owen nodded, face stubbornly set. "Yeah."

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan and Anakin found their way blocked by a hulking, heavily scarred Weequay carrying a laser cannon meant to be mounted on a small fighter, and assorted humanoid shaped guards rather less impressively armed.

The two Jedi slowed, then stopped. "I think it would be decidedly inadvisable to fire that thing in an enclosed space such as this." Obi-Wan advised the Weequay in a friendly tone. "Please stand aside gentlemen - my companion and I are leaving."

The guards responded by opening fire with their small arms. Obi-Wan deflected a bolt directly down the muzzled of the laser cannon. Blue lightnings coursed over the exposed circuitry and the carrier, who howled in pain. His companions ran.

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan and pulled him back up the corridor. "It's going to blow!." They ducked into a side room just seconds before fire and shrapnel shot past their door. Obi-Wan keyed it shut just as the entire corridor collapsed.

"Sorry about that." he said calmly as the rumbles subsided.

Anakin grinned. "Even the Master makes mistakes, huh."

Obi-Wan flashed him a grin. "Constantly, I'm afraid."

Then they turned, and found themselves facing a bevy of shapely, wide eyed females of assorted species.

"Oh dear." said Obi-Wan.

Beru leaked silent tears of fear, pain and mounting despair. They had been wriggling, in pitch darkness, through this winding tangle of ventilator shafts seemingly forever. Her knees and palms were scrapped raw and she could feel dirt from the ceiling matting her hair and streaking her face. Owen hadn't said a word for hours and neither had she - knowing she would start crying if she did.

Suddenly Owen spoke: "Back up a little, sweetheart."

She obeyed awkwardly. She heard a scrabbling of feet and then, wonderfully and unbelievably, saw a filtering of pale gray light revealing Owen's boots and the lower part of his legs. "We're going to have to climb this shaft." his voice came to her muffled by the earthen walls. "Looks easy, just like Dinnelson's Chimney on West Mesa."

"Okay." Beru answered, and was pleased by how firm her voice sounded. The glimpse of light had made her feel much, much better. They were going to get out of here after all - she should have had more faith in Owen.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood at the far end of a spacious pillared hall lit by scores of sparkling crystal and gold lamps. A pair of green Twi'lek dancers, clad in a few bits of silver net, had frozen mid-sway to stare at the intruders. The sleek pelted, Erewhon flautist had lowered her instrument to gape and as did the half dozen other scantily dressed females reclining on cushions scattered over the deeply carpeted floor. A strong, musky odor exuded from the tall, intricately filigreed incense burners.

Obi-Wan collected himself and bowed. "Please pardon this intrusion, Ladies. Pray don't be alarmed."

They didn't look alarmed to Anakin, in fact their initial astonishment was rapidly giving way faintly disturbing expression of almost hungry appreciation.

"If you would be so good as to point us to the nearest exit -" Obi-Wan continued as the women rose and flowed towards them in a languorous, voluptuous wave.

"Oh, don't go!" a blond human said breathily, stroking Obi-Wan's cheek.

A Nautulan, dressed in nothing but glittering body jewelry, wound herself around Anakin. "Stay with us."

"You'll be safe here." said another woman with Mirialan tattoos on her dark silky skin urged, playing with his braid.

"We can hide you." one of the Twi'leks assured Obi-Wan, molding herself against his side.

"We can make it worth your while, we promise." added a sinuous reptilian, her forked tongue flickering as it delicately caressed Obi-Wan's ear.

"Oh I believe it." Anakin said, a little breathless as he tried to disentangle himself. It was like being assaulted by a soft, sweetly scented octapod - hands everywhere.

"Anakin you are not helping." Obi-Wan snapped, more than a little flustered. "Ladies, please -!" He was abruptly silenced a by kiss full on the mouth from a creamy skinned brunette human.

Anakin was deeply grateful for the protection of the multiple layers of his Jedi habit. "Uh, girls, I'm engaged to be married!" They didn't seem to care. He felt curious fingers working at the fastenings of his belt and slapped them away. "No, no - I'm going to need that!"

Obi-Wan's bevy of attackers had his robe half off, he shoved the brunette violently away and pulled it back on. His self possession was visibly fraying. "That will do! My companion and I are not interested -" Once again he was silenced - this time by the blond.

Then an outraged roar of Huttese expletives made the girls scatter, squealing, to take shelter behind pillars and heaped cushions. The two rumpled Jedi found themselves facing a pair of massively muscled eight foot tall, fanged black giants armed with long pain pikes..

"Must be the harem guards." Anakin panted.

"And not a moment to soon." Obi-Wan agreed, wiping lipstick from his face with his sleeve.

Abruptly the light brightened. "Okay, honey, I'm out." Owen called down the shaft. "You can come up now."

Beru turned over on her back and wriggled awkwardly into position, pausing to enjoy the feeling of light on her face before beginning to climb. Owen was right, the vertical shaft was easy compared to Dinnelson's Chimney, the soft walls giving hands and feet plenty of purchase. Her spirits rose - it was almost over.

"I don't suppose a handsome apology for our intrusion will help." Obi-Wan murmured.

"I doubt it." Anakin replied as the giants started towards them, pikes leveled.

Obi-Wan elected to roll under the first sweeping blow ending up behind a pillar. The giant whirled and hit the column a vicious blow. It cracked and Obi-Wan winced.

Anakin somersaulted over the second guard as he lunged, kicking hard at the bald skull but with no apparent effect. He reached for his saber.

"No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, dodging his own opponent who was inflicting considerable damage on the marble clad pillars. He was right of course. As a general rule killing harem guards ended any possibility of negotiating with their employer.

Anakin rolled aside as the giant came at him again and grabbed one of the long incense burners using it to block the pain pike. The women shrieked - in excitement rather than fear - and scurried out of the way of the combatants as they reeled around the big room.

Anakin continued to block his opponent's blows and got in a few of his own - to the chin, the ribs, and the right leg. The giant roared in pain but kept coming.

Obi-Wan got tired of dodging and called upon the Force, throwing his opponent across the room and through a delicately carved stone screen. "This way!" he called to Anakin and the latter ducked under his giant's arm to follow his brother through the hole into the adjoining room.

Obi-Wan's guard was just staggering to his feet when another powerful Force push hoisted him high in the air and hurled him into the middle of a large, gently steaming pool with a titanic splash. The women bathing in the pool screamed in surprise and scrambled out scattering in all directions without bothering to grab the thick towels and silky robes lying around. Anakin's giant roared and charged from behind. The two Jedi deftly separated and he hurtled past them to join his comrade in the pool.

"Looks like the bathroom." Anakin panted, trying to avert his eyes from all the bare female pulchritude.

"Obviously." Obi-Wan snapped. This time he didn't bother apologizing to the watching women - who were getting that gleam in their eye again - but pulled Anakin by the sleeve through a mercifully empty dressing room, then a store room and finally out a small service door into a tiled corridor.

"Well that was an exciting little interlude." Anakin grinned as they made good speed away from the harem quarters.. "I know a few people who are really going to enjoy this story!"

"Including, I am sure, Queen Amidala." Obi-Wan said blandly as he strode rapidly along

Anakin looked at him. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." his brother replied.

"Nearly there, hon," Owen said encouragingly, "give me your hand." Beru did and he pulled her out of the hole and into his arms. She clung to him dripping tears of relief. "Easy, sweetheart, easy. It's all over now."

Beru gulped, forced herself to stop crying and pulled away to look around. They stood by the wall of Jabba's compound in a narrow alley empty except for the two of them. It was very dark and the cool night breeze fanned her hot face.

"How are we going to get back to the Dunesman's?" she asked worriedly, everybody knew how dangerous these port towns were after dark.

"Walk." Owen answered grimly. "I almost hope somebody tries something - I feel like breaking a few heads!"

She giggled a little hysterically.

"I can't say I've been impressed by the quality of Messire Desilijic security personnel." Obi-Wan observed coolly after they'd disposed of yet another band of guards with almost embarrassing ease.

"He prefers Jabba the Great." Anakin reminded his companion.

"So you said." Obi-Wan answered dryly.

They were clearly getting close to the main entrance; the corridors were wide, well lit, deeply carpeted and lined with pictures and statuary. The occasional open archway showed large, luxuriously furnished rooms glistening with fine woods and precious metals. A cross passage ahead had been turned into an exquisite little lobby with couches covered in shimmering fabrics and small citrus wood tables.

Suddenly another troop of guards appeared in front of them, supported by outdated battle droids Jabba must have picked up at a military surplus sale. A whirr of gears and clank of armored feet announced the appearance of similar bands in the other three archways - the two Jedi were surrounded. Jabba's minions opened fire.

"I think we just walked into a trap!" Anakin shouted above the crunch and bam of blaster bolts.

"Obviously." Obi-Wan agreed at his back, not turning a hair. The ornate lamps that supplied the bright illumination were the first casualties of the ricocheting blaster fire, leaving them all in semi-darkness lit by recessed emergency lights and the sizzling red glare of bouncing energy bolts.

Obi-Wan seemed to consult some inner sense. "Owen and Beru are clear. Time to end this." he raised his voice to address the guards firing on them. "There is no need for further bloodshed. My companion and I are willing to surrender."

"We are?" Anakin asked, deflecting another volley.

"Of course. We want to talk to Jabba, remember?"

"Like I could forget!"

The firing ceased. Obi-Wan beamed. "Excellent. They've decided to accept our surrender." The two Jedi extinguished their sabers and waited for somebody to come forward to take them

Nothing moved in the shadowy side passages. As the moment stretched Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged puzzled glances over their shoulders, then Obi-Wan peered uncertainly into the dimness. "Hello, did you hear me? We are prepared to surrender."

"Uh, Obi-Wan, I think they're all dead." Anakin ventured

"Oh dear." his companion said with calm regret. "Messire Desilijic will be cross."

"I think that's a safe bet."

Obi-Wan clipped his saber to his belt. "Come along, Anakin."

"Come along where?" the younger Jedi asked holstering his own weapon.

Obi-Wan glanced up at him. "To find somebody to surrender to of course."


	7. A Sporting Proposition

The Jedi's Force enhanced senses picked up the scuffling as yet another band of Jabba's underlings fled before them. "This is becoming ridiculous." Obi-Wan said, regally annoyed.

Anakin agreed. "Not to mention embarrassing. How can we surrender if nobody will stand still long enough to accept it?" That got him one of Obi-Wan's ice blue looks. He grinned and shrugged in reply. They trudged on, deeper into the complex.

Sessile Dunesman opened the door, and stared appalled as her dirt - and in Beru's case tear - streaked guests walked past her into the house. "Owen what happened, are you all right?"

"More or less." he answered grimly. "Beru's had a bad time though."

"I'm fine - now." she said bravely. "But, Owen, what about Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

Her betrothed looked even grimmer. "We'll just have to hope they know what they're doing."

A series of sealed blast doors forced the Jedi to follow an almost straight path down a wide corridor. "We're being herded." Obi-Wan said with satisfaction. "As last we're getting somewhere!"

"They're going to try to kill us." Anakin pointed out.

"They may try." Obi-Wan said, a little smugly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. And they called him arrogant!"

They entered another corridor junction and blast doors slammed shut behind, beside and before them. A hiss came to their ears and an odor of cinnamon drifted past their noses.

"Gas." said Anakin resignedly.

"Oh really." Obi-Wan raised his voice. "This isn't necessary, we are prepared to surrender."

Nothing happened. "Either they didn't hear you or they'd rather have us dead." said Anakin.

"Nonsense." Obi-Wan said crisply. "I'm sure Messire Desilijic has far to much sense to attempt any such thing against representatives of the Republic."

The hissing stopped. A second or two later the forward blast doors slid open, revealing the slug-like bulk of Jabba Desilijic flanked by armed guards, the overdressed Trandoshan and an unhealthy looking yellow Twi-Lek. A pair of scantily clad slave girls, a Human and a Rystalli, cuddled up to the crime-lord but eyed Obi-Wan and Anakin with considerable interest.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Messire Desilijic, I presume." he said smoothly. "Please accept my apologies and regrets for any damage done to your residence."

Jabba actually blinked. /Regrets/ he growled disbelievingly in Huttese.

"Yes, sir. Some of your men were - overenthusiastic - we were forced to defend ourselves."

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of understatement. Anakin shook his head admiringly.

"It was not our intention to offend in any way." he continued silkily. "I beg your excellency's forgiveness. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order. We come on behalf of the Central Systems with a proposition I believe you will find to your advantage."

Jabba made a sharp gesture with one of his vestigial arms. /The Republic has no authority here. Go back where you came from./

Obi-Wan didn't turn a hair. "Surely there is some way we can persuade your excellency to give us a hearing...Perhaps a wager?"

Jabba a hint of interest brightened Jabba's dish sized eyes. /What kind of wager/ he asked.

"I hear you are a sporting being," Obi-Wan said blithely, "so how about a wager of battle? My colleague and myself against whatever champions your excellency cares to name."

Anakin stared at his brother. Jabba blinked slowly, interest growing. /As many as I care to name/

Obi-Wan bowed. "Agreed."

/You must be unarmed./

"Of course."

Jabba's tongue ran over his lipless mouth. /With your hands bound./

Obi-Wan considered for a moment, then nodded. "That will be acceptable."

Anakin rolled his eyes but didn't protest.

/And the fight will be to the death./

Finally Obi-Wan shook his head. "That is not the Jedi Way."

/My men with be instructed to kill/

Obi-Wan shrugged. "As you please."

/Until tomorrow then./ Jabba said, oozing satisfaction. /Take them away/

"You like to live dangerously don't you?" Anakin remarked as guards hustled them out.

"Said the reactor to the rocket tube." Obi-Wan retorted cheerfully.

They were shoved into a cell and multiple doors slammed closed behind them followed by a click as the shimmer of ray shielding rippled over the walls

The two Jedi settled themselves on the stone floor. "It's not like you to worry about consequences, Anakin." the elder observed mildly.

. "I'm not worried." The younger replied defensively. "I'm just glad our folks doesn't know about this."

Beru winked out like the proverbial light the minute her head hit the pillow and didn't open her eyes until mid-morning. She came yawning down the outside stair from the guest rooms, wearing a wrap over her nightdress, went into the dining room open to the plant filled courtyard and found it empty. A waiter droid soon appeared with a covered breakfast tray, followed by Owen. Her sleepy content sizzled away at the sight of his grim face.

"What's wrong?"

"This." he shoved a tri-dee flimsy under her nose. It showed a view of Jabba's infamous arena superimposed with throbbing letters; 'EXECUTION TODAY! Free admission to all to see the end of two who have offended the mighty Jabba!'

She looked up in horror. "Oh no, not Anakin and Obi-Wan?"

"Who else?" her betrothed asked grimly.

"It could be somebody else." she said feebly, but her feelings told her it wasn't.

"I called Dad and Mom this morning. They'll be here any minute." he said.

"Oh, Owen, why? There's nothing they can do."

"Maybe not but they'd never forgive us if we kept it from them."

Beru bit her lip, that was true. "I'm sure Obi-Wan and Anakin know what they're doing."

"I wish I was." Owen answered.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped out into blinding, scorching sunlight and were greeted by an animal like roar of anticipation from the crowd in the stands.

"Here we go again." Anakin grumbled.

"Really, Ani, it's not like you to be so negative." Obi-Wan chided lightly making a deep bow to Jabba in his box.

"No, it's like you." Anakin answered as the Hutt launched into a long speech detailing their offenses. "What's come over you, Obi-Wan? you're acting like - like me!"

His brother gave him an upward slanting smile, eyes sparkling like blue ice. "Don't be insulting - and relax; the Force is with us."

"Now you sound like Master."

"Thank you."

The two Jedi stood, quite at their ease, all alone in the center of the arena with hands locked behind their backs. Obi-Wan gazed up at Jabba, an expression of polite attention on his face while Anakin let his eye roam the crowd.

"Oh no!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "What now?"

"See for yourself," Anakin answered grimly. "Sixty degrees left and eight rows up."

Obi-Wan looked and saw Owen, Beru, Shmi and Cliegg in the stands. "Oh dear."

"Mom looks scared." Anakin said unhappily.

"I'm sorry Shmi's upset but keep your focus, Anakin."

"Owen and Cliegg are going to kill us."

"They'll have to wait till after Jabba's had his turn. My he does go on doesn't he?"

"He loves the sound of his own voice."

The amplified voice of an announcer boomed across their conversation. "Doomed Prisoners, the Mighty Jabba has asked you a question!"

"I beg your pardon," Obi-Wan called back, "would you mind repeating that?"

/Do you wish to plead for your lives!"/ an understandably irate Hutt demanded.

"Oh no, not at all. The wager stands." Obi-Wan assured him.

"So could we get on with it please!" Anakin added.

"Manners, Anakin, manners." Obi-Wan chided gently as the massive metal grated gates beneath Jabba's box slid upward and the crowd roared with delight.

"Do I have to be polite to them too?" Anakin asked as heavily armed and armored gladiators began to fill the arena.

"Restraint, Anakin, no more force than is absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Master." he answered, rolling his eyes.


	8. A Spectacle To Remember

There is a common belief that a Jedi deprived of his lightsaber is effectively helpless. Nothing could be less true.

Six gladiators faced Obi-Wan and Anakin: A horned Devronian jangling with bronze colored plate and armed with a four headed axe; a hairy, tusked Whiphid with a spike covered club in one hand and a six tailed whip in the other; an oily pelted Elom armed with nothing but his razor sharp claws; a knotty headed Klaatoinian casually twirling two gigantic, jagged sword blades; and finally a pair of outcast Tuskens with their traditional gaffi sticks.

"Three to one." Obi-Wan observed, eyebrows rising. "I think I'm insulted."

"Well, we are unarmed - and bound." Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, but still -!"

"I'll take the three in front of me, you take the three in front of you." Anakin interrupted

"How passe." said Obi-Wan in the light, reckless tone he'd been using all morning. "No, Anakin, we must give Messire Desilijic a good show." with that he Force-leapt over Anakin making a tight summersault in mid-air to get his hands in front of him, knocked the Tusken at the far end of the arc of gladiators flat with both feet and possessed himself of his gaffi stick.

"Show off." Anakin muttered and threw himself into a forward roll, getting his hands in front and himself inside the guard of the surprised Katooinian. He flattened the tall alien with a two handed blow the exposed throat and caught one of his swords as it fell.

Obi-Wan had already disposed of the second Tusken and was fighting the Elom, dodging its claws by millimeters as he watched for an opening. Anakin promptly tackled the Whiphid, using his oversized sword blade to catch the tails of the whip and tear them from its hand and ward off the blows of the club.

The Elom was forcing Obi-Wan towards the wall of the arena. Suddenly the Master leapt backward, rebounding off the wall to hit the creature square in the middle of its chest. It went down and Obi-Wan rolled to his feet beyond it, looking around for another opponent.

The first thing he saw was the Whiphid's head several feet from its body. "Anakin!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't have any choice." he shouted back, trading blows with the Devronian.

"We don't want a massacre here!" Obi-Wan scolded, making another Force leap to attack the horned gladiator from the rear.

"Maybe you don't!" Anakin retorted.

The Devronian jumped, spinning his long axe with its two double bladed ends near the ground hoping to cut off his opponents feet. But of course they had felt the move coming and leapt easily over the twirling blades. Obi-Wan struck the alien with the head of his gaffi stick right beneath the ear. Anakin sliced off his weapon arm. The Devronian collapsed unconscious, blood pouring from the amputated limb.

"Anakin!"

"Look, I've got an edged weapon here -!"

"Then find something blunt! Here -" the second gaffi stick picked itself up and flew into Anakin's hands.

Above their heads Jabba was howling orders and curses in Huttese, more gladiators poured into the ring as the two Jedi turned back to back to face them.

By now Anakin's blood was up and he was grinning. "The show must go on!"

The audience howled deliriously around Cliegg as he gaped at his two sons making chopped Banta liver of Jabba's worst. Shmi's hand was still tight on his own but her face showed cautious relief. On his other side Beru had her eyes shut but Owen's mouth was hanging open. Cliegg looked back down into the ring fighting a primitive paternal urge to stand up and shout proudly 'Those are my boys!'

The arena was full of recumbent bodies, most alive but injured. Obi-Wan just hoped they'd get decent medical care in this backwater. The few gladiators still on their feet were pressed up against the arena walls as far from the two Jedi as they could get. Above them Jabba was practically foaming at the mouth.

"I'm afraid we've offended Messire Desilijic again."

"He's the touchy type." Anakin agreed at his back.

A big metal gate on the far side of the arena creaked open onto smelly blackness, followed by a hollow roar.

"Oh dear." said Obi-Wan.

Anakin peered intently towards the tunnel. "Can't be."

A massive, quasi-reptilian horned head emerged from the darkness followed by a large, spiny body.

"It is, it's a Krayt dragon! I've always wanted to see one."

"It looks like you've got your chance." Obi-Wan said dryly. "Any ideas how to kill it?"

"Kill it?" Anakin looked at him shocked. "We're not going to kill the poor thing - it's just a baby!" he put down his gaffi stick. "Leave this to me."

"Gladly."

Anakin walked slowly towards the dragon, radiating warmth and compassion. "Poor little girl, poor baby dragon, what's the nasty Hutt done to you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, leaning on his gaffi stick. Anakin was every bit as bad as Qui-Gon, there wasn't a stray - sentient or non-sentient - the two of them wouldn't take in. Including dragons.

The Krayt lowered its head uncertainly to Anakin's extended hand. "There, there, sweetheart, I won't hurt you." he caressed its scaly nostrils. "My you are a beauty aren't you?"

If dragons could purr this one would have. It settled for nuzzling affectionately at Anakin's robes.

Obi-Wan shook his head again. 'Wonderful, another pathetic life-form!'. He turned his back on the touching spectacle looking up at Jabba's box. "Well, Messire Desilijic, have we won our wager yet or do you have further champions to send against us?"

The Hutt was staring transfixed at Anakin and the dragon.

"Messire?"

The gelatinous body quivered but somehow he got the words out. /I concede./

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you, Messire. All we ask is a few moments of your time."

"Obi-Wan!"

He looked back over his shoulder. Anakin had a protective arm around the dragon's barrel of a neck, his eyes were reproachful.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh, very well." He turned back to Jabba. "And the dragon."

Jabba didn't seem inclined to argue.

Cliegg hustled his family out of the arena, tunneling through the excitedly chattering crowds. This was one spectacle people would be talking about for months - if not years!

"But what about -" Beru began panting. Cliegg shook his head sharply and she fell silent.

"It would be a real bad idea to let Jabba know we're related to them." Owen explained into her ear. "We'll go home and wait, they know the way."

"I just hope Anakin doesn't want us to keep his new pet for him." Beru whispered back.

/But why should I ally with the Republic/ Jabba rumbled. /These separatists of yours may offer the better bargain./

Obi-Wan didn't turn a hair. "The Separatists are controlled by the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild, both of whom would undoubtedly infringe on your business dealings. We on the other hand are interested only in your co-operation."

The Hutt's massive bulk quivered expressively at the very thought of his people's competitors. /It's a deal./

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you, Messire Desilijic, I will communicate your decision to the Senate at once."

"You realize we've just effectively handed Tatooine over to Jabba." Anakin told his brother grimly as they walked through the tunnels to the beast holes to collect their dragon.

"I don't like it any better than you do, Ani. If you can think of any other power on Tatooine we could deal with I will be delighted to approach them."

Anakin sighed. "There isn't. You're right we have no choice - but I can't say I'm happy about it."

"Tatooine would be no better off under the Federation or the Guild." Obi-Wan reminded him comfortingly.

"I know, I know. It's just I became a Jedi to free the slaves, not to collude with the slavers!"

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh. "Perhaps after this war we can do something about the injustices that led to it. But winning it must be our first priority or there's no hope for any of us."

A dozen or more of Jabba's beast keepers were waiting for them outside the dragon's den, equipped with nets, prods and stunners. Anakin waved them away. "Just open the gate and get out of here." they were glad to oblige.

The baby Krayt came out at Anakin's call, tame as a pet Jerba, and nuzzled him nearly knocking him off his feet.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "And what exactly are you planning to do with this creature? We can't take her back to Coruscant and somehow I doubt Cliegg would be willing to keep her for you."

"Not to worry, I've got a plan." Obi-Wan, with years of experience of Anakin's plans behind him, rolled his eyes. "No, really. I'm going to give her to Urglu."

"Who?"

"My Tusken friend. I'll teach him how to handle her and it'll give him huge prestige to have a tame Krayt for a mount instead of a Banta."

"If you say so." said Obi-Wan.


	9. The Tuskens

"We're lost." said Obi-Wan Kenobi in tones loaded with both accusation and resignation.

"No we're not." said Anakin Skywalker, patience fraying.

"Then where are we?"

"The Jungland waste."

"Oh, very funny!"

"Well I can't give you exact co-ordinates!"

"How about inexact ones?"

"Look, I'm following my instincts, okay?" Anakin snarled, temper snapping.

"Force help us." sighed Obi-Wan.

The baby dragon, unperturbed by her riders' bickering, plodded patiently along as Tatooine's double suns beat down and her endless tawny sands radiated back their heat.

Silence enjoyed a short reign.

"You have no idea where this Urglu might be, do you." Obi-Wan resumed.

"I have a general idea." Anakin answered defensively.

"Anywhere within a thousand hectare territory." said Obi-Wan.

"The Force will guide us." Anakin said, setting his jaw.

"I trust in the Force, it's your sense of direction I doubt." Obi-Wan retorted.

More silence.

"Why don't we don't we just turn our little dragon loose in her native habitat?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"We can't do that!" Anakin snapped back. "Flower's just a baby. She'd die."

"Flower?"

"Desert Flower. It's her name."

"He's named her!" Obi-Wan declared to the Universe at large.

"Yeah, I named her. Why not?"

"Why not indeed. And so appropriately too. Anyone looking at this massive, heavily toothed and highly dangerous beast would naturally think of delicate little flowers!"

"Don't be sarcastic."

"You invite sarcasm, Anakin."

"You know what your problem is, Obi-Wan -?" the younger Jedi began with some heat

At that exact moment dozens of robed, mummy wrapped figures erupted from the sand, surrounding them with a bristling fence of power rifles.

"Having you as a brother." the older answered resignedly.

"I am getting rather tired of being taken prisoner, Anakin. Do you think you might try to avoid that eventuality in the future?"

"Excuse me? It wasn't me who surrendered to Jabba!"

"We had to talk to him."

"Well we've got to talk to Urglu too!"

The brothers trudged along, side by side, Desert Flower following at their heels like a very large, reptilian dog. The three of them were completely surrounded by a score or more of twitchy Sand Warriors, their fingers on the triggers of their power rifles.

"Oh good, we're there."

'There' was a hollow in the dunes studded with sand colored, dome shaped tents. Masked and shrouded women shrieked and children fled to the shelter of their mother's skirts as Desert Flower lumbered into the camp, settled herself on the hot sand and raised her head to gaze about her, blinking big, slit pupiled eyes.

Anakin absently scratched under her neck plates, looking around himself. "I hope Urglu's in."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Now he thinks of that!"

A cloaked and wrapped figure, no different from the rest of the warriors to the untrained eye, pushed his way through the ring of guards.

"Urglu! Water brother!" Anakin went to embrace him.

Obi-Wan thought he detected a certain reserve. Urglu's eye funnels remained fixed on Flower. "//What is this you have brought me, Anakin?//" he demanded in guttural Huttese.

Anakin grinned broadly. "What's it look like?"

"//A small krayt dragon.//" Urglu admitted. "//But such cannot be. Is this some of your sorcery, brother?//"

"Nope. Flower here is just what she looks like. I need somebody to take care of her for me so I thought of you."

The muffled head turned to Anakin, expression invisible but disbelief sounding clear in his voice. "//Take care of her?//"

"She's just a baby." Obi-Wan said dryly.

Urglu's eye funnels turned to him. "This is my brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin explained.

"//Then he is brother to me as well.//" Urglu said politely. Obi-Wan bowed deeply in acknowledgement.

"The possession of a krayt dragon would give you great prestige among the chiefs." Anakin coaxed.

Urglu's body language expressed doubt. "//Anakin, this beast - small as she is - could devour my entire clan at one sitting!//"

"But she won't." Anakin said patiently. "You see how tame she is. I will tell her you are her master and she will obey you."

"//I know your power, brother,//" Urglu conceded, "//but without your presence ...//"

"The spell will stick, I promise. Now come give her a pat and let her get your scent." Urglu shot a glance over his shoulder at his assembled clan, watching closely from a safe distance, visibly braced himself then stepped forward to place a ginger, mittened hand on Flower's snout. "That's right," Anakin said encouragingly. "She's a real sweetheart, aren't you baby? All she needs is love -"

"And several tons of protein a day." Obi-Wan said dryly.

Anakin shot his older brother a glare. "She can hunt for herself of course. Help the clan find game too." Flower snuffled at Urglu's robes, then butted her big head against him like an affectionate cat. "See, she likes you. Scratch her under the neck scales, she loves that."

Urglu obeyed. "//She is tame!//"

"Told you so." Anakin beamed. "So you'll take her?"

The chief shot an undecided look over the dragon's head at Obi-Wan, who shrugged. "Resign yourself to the inevitable, brother." the Jedi advised. "Anakin is the most persistent and insistent man I know."

A hint of amusement sounded in Urglu's voice as he answered. "//I have noticed.//

The cool evening breeze, carrying with it the first threads of the nightly mists, blew over Desert Flower snoozing contentedly in her sandy nest surrounded by stripped jerba bones watched at a safe distance by wondering Tusken children.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in the lamp and firelight of the chief's tent sharing his evening meal served by a silent, subservient woman. Urglu speared a bit of roasted meat with his knife and inserted it between the bars of his mouth grill. "//Flower is indeed a good hunter. She and the clan will do well together I think.//"

"Told you so didn't I." Anakin answered smugly.

"Forgive me, brother, if I speak out of turn but I would like to hear more about the desecration that brought you and Anakin together again - if you are permitted to speak of it." Obi-Wan said diplomatically

"//All is allowed to a clan brother.//" Urglu replied. "//Indeed, since you, Anakin, and your father-in-spirit left us we have learned more from the Jawas then we told to you.//" Obi-Wan and Anakin listened alertly as the chief continued: "//You remember they claimed that a witch among the settlers had committed the deed to bring us under her power and that she lived among the humans of the salt flats? We questioned them again and they admitted they had not witnessed this themselves but heard of it from a strange female.//"

"A human?" Obi-Wan asked.

Urglu shook his head. "//They said not. She was human in shape but tall and thin and hairless and her blood ran cold. She wore black robes and carried with her an aura of power such as made the Jawas fear to doubt her or speak of her to us until persuaded.//"

Anakin's eyes went round with alarm. Obi-Wan's mouth set in a grim line. Their reaction did not escape Urglu. "//You know of whom they speak?//"

"We do." Obi-Wan answered. "She was an enemy of our Order and especially of Anakin. She is dead. The father of our father-in-spirit killed her on another world."

"//Then the desecration has been avenged.//" Urglu said with satisfaction. "//You and your kin in spirit have been good clansmen to us, brothers!//"

"Don't panic, Anakin."

"You gotta be kidding! Obi-Wan the Sith know who my mom is, they tried to get her killed!"

"Calm, Anakin, calm. Where is your training?" the Master said sternly.

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed, trying to regain his equilibrium. The brothers were alone in the small tent given to them for the night. Thick rugs covered the sandy ground and the tiny flame of a suspended lamp filled the space with flickering shadows. "This is bad," he said after a long pause, "very bad."

"I agree." Obi-Wan said promptly. "But put aside emotion and look at the situation objectively. The Sith's stratagem backfired, instead of starting a war between settlers and sand people the desecration led to treaty of peace thanks to you and our Master. Your mother is no longer in danger, the Sith Witch is dead."

"But the Master lives." Anakin said grimly.

"And has his hands full with a war." Obi-Wan smiled thinly. "He'll be much too busy to engineer further mischief here on Tatooine."

Anakin relaxed a little. "I surely hope so."

"We will make it so."


	10. Home Again

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi waded through the soft, heavy sand with the easy, energy saving gait of men accustomed to all kinds of terrain, hoods drawn up against the hot dual sunlight. For once they were not bickering.

"I hate to scare Mom," Anakin was saying unhappily.

"I understand," his brother answered. "But it's best they be on their guard. The Force is strong in Shmi, and my father and brother too, they could hardly help sensing the nearness of the Dark and if warned will recognize it for what it is and contact us."

"That's true," Anakin conceded.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly in the shadow of his hood. "It would be safest for them to pack up and move to another world, but I can't see Cleigg or Owen agreeing to that."

"Me neither," Anakin said ruefully. "I guess you're right, Obi-Wan -"

"Aren't I always?" his brother interrupted with a glinting sideways glance of mock superiority.

Anakin laughed. "You don't want to open that jar of wrigglers!" He sobered. "But you probably are this time. Besides, like you said, the Sith Master is going to have a lot more on his mind then getting at me through my mom."

"Finding and training a new apprentice for one." Obi-wan nodded.

"And the war for another," said Anakin.

----

"What's this?" Obi-Wan stopped, ankle deep in sand, looking curiously at a tiny domed building perched on a rocky escarpment.

"Oh, that's the shelter Urglu spoke of," Anakin answered.

"I guessed as much, but who built it and why?" The two of them started to climb the bluff.

Anakin shrugged. "Probably a wildcat moisture prospector originally, but they never spend more than a season or two in the same place. They say a crazy old hermit, a sort of wizard, used to live there but that was at least a generation ago according to Cleigg. He and Owen come sometimes to drain the old cistern. Highlands are good places for collecting condensation."

"I can imagine."

The plasteel door stood ajar. Sand crunched under Jedi boots as they entered and had drifted in corners. The place had long since been scoured clean by the deserts' many kinds of scavengers, nothing was left but the bare adobe of the walls. The main room was on two levels, a sort of entrance gallery above a small living floor with a single bed alcove. An open archway led to a narrow corridor with a trap door at one end.

"The cistern is down here," Anakin said and crunched down the steps to the natural cave of a cellar. He returned a moment later with a couple of gurgling literjohns of water to find Obi-Wan standing, eyes closed, in the middle of the main room. "What?"

He opened his eyes. "The former inhabitant's reputation as a wizard was not entirely unfounded."

Anakin reached into the Force. His eyebrows rose as he sensed the strength of the lingering presence. "I wonder who he was?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not enough left to tell. Not one of us, I think."

Anakin was startled. "A Jedi? How could he be?"

"People do leave the Order Anakin, they must go somewhere."

Anakin put the literjohns down on the floor, brushed sand off a ledge and sat. "To Tatooine?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan tilted his face upward, eyes half shut. "Such space, such solitude. A good place to grow closer to the Force."

"Not that I ever noticed." Anakin said, genuinely surprised.

His brother's eyes came down and he smiled at him. "You grew up in a port city, quite a different ambience from the Jundland Waste."

Anakin grimaced. "You can say that again!"

Obi-Wan sat down in the bed alcove. "I find myself liking this world of yours." His eye wandered around the tiny room. "And this house....it feels familiar, as if I've been here before."

Anakin frowned. "You can't have been. You were only on Tatooine that one time and you never left Padme's ship - right?"

"Right," his brother agreed, smiled. "Perhaps I'm remembering what will be, rather than what was."

Anakin shook his head. "How can you?"

Well," Obi-Wan pointed out mildly. "My family does live here."

A look of alarm flickered over his brother's face. "You'd never leave the Jedi!"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Who knows what the future holds, especially now with all possibilities clouded by the Dark Side."

-----

Cleigg descended the twisty path leading from the vaporators spaced along the ridge top down to the flats where he'd parked the speeder. Turning a corner he saw two human sized, brown robed figures waiting by the vehicle and quickened his pace.

"There you are! We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry, it was a long walk back from where we found Urglu," Anakin apologized.

"Urglu?" Then the rest of the sentence penetrated. "You walked across the Jundland Waste!"

Anakin shrugged. "Well we didn't have money for a transport."

"It wasn't a problem," Obi-Wan added. "Jedi often travel on foot. And we're used to extreme climates."

Cleigg studied his sons closely, then shook his head. "Well it doesn't seem to have done you any harm. Go on, get in." They all climbed into the speeder. "What did you want to see Urglu for?"

"Anakin gave Desert Flower to him," Obi-Wan answered, musical voice rich in irony.

Cleigg shot a quick squint over his shoulder at the young Jedi in the rear seat. "What?"

Anakin glared at the back of Obi-Wan's head. "He means the dragon. Desert Flower is her name. Urglu agreed to give her a home."

Cleigg looked incredulously at his elder son. Obi-Wan spread his hands and half smiled. "Anakin can be very persuasive."

"Obviously!"

-----

Shmi came hurtling out of the dining room and into Anakin's arms. "Oh, Ani!"

"I'm really sorry, Mom," he said earnestly, hugging her. "We didn't mean for it to turn out that way."

"Blame me, Shmi," Obi-Wan put in. "It was my idea. It seemed the only way to get a hearing from Messire Desilijic."

"So, are the Hutts siding with the Republic?" Cleigg asked as they settled around the table and Shmi poured and passed the tall glasses of iced milk.

"Reluctantly," Obi-Wan answered. "But we are preferable to their old competitor the Trade Federation."

"Self interest is usually pretty persuasive," Anakin said, and pulled a face. "I feel dirty dealing with the likes of Jabba - but what else could we do?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan said resignedly. "We don't have the time or the mandate to overthrow the Hutt hegemony over this planet. And even if we did there's the problem of what would take its place."

Cleigg stared at his eldest. "Could you?"

Obi-Wan cocked his head inquiringly. "Sir?"

"Could you overthrow the Hutts?"

Obi-Wan took a sip of his milk, considering. "Oh yes, I think so," he decided. "Hutt organizations tend to be riddled with treachery and intrigue, plenty of levers to use." He sighed and returned Cleigg's stare with a blazing azure clarity and calm confidence that left his father stunned. "If there were any kind of organized opposition here I'd be seriously tempted to try, mandate or no. But with nothing to put it its place bringing down the Hutts would just crash your economy and eliminate what little law and order you have here." He shook his head. "Not good."

"No," Anakin agreed gloomily. "Even I can see that much. Damn it."

Obi-Wan's lips twisted wryly. "Yes."

Cleigg swallowed. His son was talking calmly about taking on a entire planetary regime and its hired guns, with nobody but Anakin to help him, in full expectation of winning. He remembered the scene in the arena and felt a chill in his stomach regions that had nothing to with the milk. What kind of man had the Jedi made of his boy?

"Do you do that kind of thing often?" he asked.

"Oh no." Obi-Wan seemed a little shocked. "The Republic rarely countenances such flagrant interference with planetary affairs."

Anakin sighed. "That's one of the things I find hardest to accept. I want to put thing right!"

Shmi smiled affectionately and put her hand over her son's.

"Of course you do," Obi-Wan said gently. "We all do. But once one starts meddling where does it end? We are guardians, protectors of the peace. Not rulers and not masters."

Cleigg looked steadily at his son. "Power like yours needs limits."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed promptly and firmly. "Pride and self will are the enemies of a Jedi." He smiled ruefully. "And they've always been my especial weakness."

"Mine too." Anakin agreed resignedly.

"Along with recklessness," Obi-Wan continued.

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

His brother smiled. "I meant myself, Anakin."

"Oh." He grinned back. "Well you have been demonstrating a lot of that lately."

Obi-Wan grimaced "I know."

"I mean between leaping out of thousand story windows, walking into traps and surrendering yourself to Jabba..." Anaking said lightly, teasingly, shaking his head in mock sadness.

Obi-Wan lifted his glass for another sip. "It has been an exciting few weeks," He agreed.

"And now you're going to fight a war," Cleigg said flatly.

"Yes. A short one I hope."

"We all hope," Shmi said quietly.


End file.
